I Don't Do Paparazzi
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: Naruto hooks up with a stranger at the bar; he didn't know the person was Sasuke Uchiha, V.P of one of the biggest fashion agencies, or that his life would be ruined when the public found out he was gay. He soon concocts a plan that might save his career.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: do you know how hard it is to write something when you can only use one name…?  
I should stop doing that....nah.

_**I Don't Do Paparazzi**_

_**-**_  
_**Chapter 1**_

_**-  
**_

"Do you want to come back to my place?"

Those were the last words he heard before he felt his heart beat stop, and his hand reaching at the others. It wasn't that he didn't have anyone to go home and fuck; he just was having an identity crisis with his sexuality. He wasn't sure if he was gay, straight, bisexual, transgender or what. He was something though, and whatever it is, he got pleasure from it. So maybe that was the best thing he could do. Keep the pleasure from it.

Naruto wasn't expecting to go home with anyone either. Not this tall black haired guy either. He looked so familiar, the way he walked and talked and acted. He was definitely not like any of the other people that took him home and started a short, but interesting relationship with him. That explained have of the scars and bruises he constantly found on his body since he was usually having drunken sex and never remembered a single thing the next morning.

He swaggered drunkenly as he entered the bedroom, he did the same when the other had put him on the bed, and he came back down to earth when he heard headache binding music and a dip on the bed. The other man came closer in the dark.

He had bent down and kissed the blond and it just was never so furtive (for they had kissed times before at the bar at random make out spots. Yet, the other demanded control over this, and Naruto fought back with domination over him. Neither wanted to relent and neither would hold back when their tongues met, stroking each other fervently, as if they have never kissed anyone in their lives.

He bit into Naruto's lip, making him groan into his mouth, and squeal when his hand clutched his waist tightly. He was kept in place while the other's tongue dug into him so deep it was almost vicious and Naruto was helpless to pull himself back together from it.

Naruto felt all self-control was lost and no longer traceable when he slipped both hands across his chest, dragging over his nipples. "What's your name?"

That was the worse part about picking people up at bars if you've never gotten each other's names because you were too worried about them wanting to leave you if you took them home. You'd tell them your name when you got back to your house.

"Hn…how bout yours first?" He questioned, moving from his mouth, and running his lips over the nap of the boy's neck, licking and nipping with his teeth that gained groans from the boy.

"Naruto…" He said as he felt the other slide down, hands brushing against his protruding nipples, as he kissed every spot moving down.

"What's yours?" His face turned red with embarrassment when he felt the fingers of the other touch his bare thighs.

"That isn't really important unless you want to moaning my name, over and over and over again."

In truth, Naruto could only imagine what it would feel to have those hands that rubbed his bare thighs, to touch his cock, which he was purposely ignoring which made him move his hands easily, only for them to be brought back up by the other.

"Unless you want me, Naruto."

"Then touch me…"

"Where?" He gave a half laugh when he gripped around the shaft with his long fingers; it made the other shudder. "Here?" He twisted his wrist, fingers spreading across the member. "With what?"

"…Your mouth…" He spoke. He was still too flustered at the idea; he'd never had a man suck him off before. However, the hand that wrapped around him made him want the elder to do it.

He chuckled, letting his fingers slip over the head, nails dipping into the slit. This made Naruto grab at the black strands in front of him, soft beneath his fingers. He wanted to watch as the other let his tongue slip out to taste the flesh instead.

He trailed his tongue up the length, listening to the way Naruto was breathing in small pants. He took the head of his cock into his mouth, sucking on it as he pressed his tongue to the underside. He hollowed out his cheeks, taking more of the other man's length into him, inching down on his shaft.

Naruto moaned as the other began sucking at a faster pace, the entire organ not even in his mouth until a few more movements of his head bobbing up and down his cock. He bucketed forward when he felt his teeth graze against him, pushing farther into his mouth, as if swallowing to deep-throat. He was tormenting Naruto since he must have known it felt good.

"Turn around." He commanded, watching as Naruto moved while he whined from the withdraw of the mouth (he could hear the other uncapping a bottle) But when the mouth left, a finger slid down against his perineum, dipping down to tease his opening before he pressed his finger into Naruto.

He groaned slightly before the second was added, slipping past the tight ring of muscle. The lubricant eased the passage as he twisted his wrist, crooking his fingers a little, bending them to find the little nerve and making Naruto release a deep groan, squirming as he repeated the movements, forcing him to writhe against the sheets.

Adding a third, he hit the spot again, tearing a moan from the blond's throat, making him press back on the fingers.

Naruto closed his eyes, his hands gripping the blankets beneath him tightly. It was the images and what he felt which forced his grip to be marble white. He even forgot to draw his breath to maintain the illusion of still being alive, since the other was slowly killing him with his touches.

He pressed against him against, when the fingers slipped out, replacing with a tongue, curling and stroking the inside of him. Naruto's face flustered as red as a lobster, mewling as he wanted more than just that tongue inside of him.

Although when he removed the fingers and his tongue, Naruto groaned in disappointment. He could feel the large member rubbing at his entrance; he was simply being teased again, even as he was turned back around, face still red as his legs were brought up and the cock once again nudged at his Naruto's entrance, forcing him to thrust inside of the blond in one swift movement.

Naruto's hands reached around, digging his nails into his back–with punishment when the other dug his teeth into his neck, keeping a slow tortuous pace while he bite his neck Naruto only gave tiny cries of pleasure with each rhythmic thrust.

Of course the darker haired man couldn't hold back, he had to plunge into the boy, forcing the blond's legs around his hips along with a breathless scream. There were grunts and moans with each hard snap of his hips that brought Naruto deeper into the mattress.

Naruto was becoming desperate, half raising himself to meet the mans thrusts, wanting him to go deeper and hit that spot inside of him like he did with his fingers. His legs wrapped tighter, sending cries over his almost shaking body when he felt that spot be hit. It simply sent him over the edge.

The other had changed the angle of his thrust, forcing Naruto to scream as his prostate was ruthlessly hit into. He kept slamming into him, coming closer to his peak as he gripped onto the blond's hips, pounding the exquisite tightness.

He was trying to manage to keep his legs wrapped around the other, despite his weakness. He listened to the other mans shallow breathing, thrusts hard and fast. He bit into the blond again when his muscles clenched, hearing the man moan loudly before filling him.

_**---**_

The sun peered the white shades of the austere room, painted in a teal green that reminded Naruto of the ocean he remembered he had never been too. That was the problem growing up in the country, then coming to such a big city. He hadn't seen what most places had to offer.

He yawned in accordance to a small knock on the door. He didn't remember much of last night, but he allowed the visitor to come in.

"I have work in an hour; do you want to stay here?" That was the question when the oak door opened, revealing who the man from last night was. A black-haired man from which Naruto felt he knew…not from just the bar, or last night, but from before.

He rubbed his eyes, "Why do you look so familiar?"

"Answer my question first." He chuckled, entering the room in his black suited pants as he moved to rummage through a dresser drawer.

"I guess…I don't have anything to really do today…" He clenched a pillow in front of him.

"It'll come to you…" He grabbed a white shirt, which he put on in a sophisticated manner, buttoning it from top to down before fixing the collar and grabbing a tie that solely matched the room. "You can wear whatever, take a shower too if you want to. I'm not much of a cook so you can order whatever you want."

Naruto watched as the man went on with the day, moving from one place to another. He was surely satisfied with last night, with whatever went on besides the sex. All Naruto could remember was the sex, or whatever he'd, call it.

He then watched the man leave the room, forcing him to get up quickly to grab something to wear. What he found wasn't something he expected, a long sleeved top that was covered with sleeping onigiri in bedtime hats. It wasn't something he'd think this man would have, unless it was for some other reason, someone else stay the night. He quickly put it on, buttoning it. It covered up to his knees, which he thanked since he didn't feel the need or have the strength to put on anything else.

Walking into the other room, he saw the elder drinking out of a small white cup. He didn't notice how plain the place was until he walked into this room, a kitchen, and maybe half of a living room. He somehow wondered why a man, who looked as good as he did, lived in a place like this.

"Where do you work?" It was the first question that came to his mind as he examined the empty walls, except for small lights that lay upon them.

He turned around. "At a company with my brother. Our family owns it." He took a sip.

Naruto was thinking who this man could be. In addition, it wasn't nice of him to make him have to guess what his stupid name was. He crossed his arms, his thoughts making him pout.

"You look really cute like that." Naruto heard him say, receiving a kiss on the forehead. "But you should stop because I have to go soon. We have a meeting and I'll be back around one."

"About what?" He looked up at him as he put down the cup, still looking as cute and innocent as the first time the man noticed him.

"Our new models for this summers clothing line. Since the fireworks festival is only a few months away."

"Uh huh…"

"We run Japanese Streets fashion magazine, and the ever popular Hyper-low bikini pants, something else to make women want to get raped."

"Wait a second…" He lowered his arms. "You're not…one of the…"

"Why?"

"My friend is obsessed with the Uchiha's."

"Like half of Japan. There are people out there Naruto, ones who would do anything to find out that I, Sasuke Uchiha, was gay. They make these big deals saying it'll ruin my reputation with the company and I'll get fired."

"They can't do that…"

"It's the only reason I go to the bars at night and bring people with me…I can always lie about them to the press, though they already have these thoughts going through their heads." He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, opening the container and taking one out with a lighter.

"What if I could help?"

He lit the cigarette. "Pretending you're a girl won't help, even if you'd look just as cute as you already do."

He blushed. "No, my friend…have her pose as your girlfriend…"

"So have a girl pose as my girlfriend, and when I come home every night I can still fuck you?"

"You're missing the point!"

He breathed the toxins in then out. "I'm only teasing. You're so cute when you're mad."

"But how bout it?"

"I guess it could work…as long as the press doesn't go on about rants that I'm cheating with someone else, though they'd never figure it out…as long as you stay quiet." He breathed in and out again, smoking coming out from his nostrils.

"You should get going…" Naruto sighed as he was handed the phone to order breakfast, it was half past eight.

"I know." He stood there, finishing his cigarette, so he could put it out.

They stood there for a few seconds.

"So, how was I?" Sasuke smirked, received a flustered pout from Naruto.

"Go to work!" _**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I'm sick. And I sound terrible. I almost lost my voice the other day cause I kept yelling at everyone I was so angry and irritated. But, second chapter. Excitement. New characters. I don't want to hear a word about the intern, I'll stop writing this if I hear anything…in a review.  
D:  
Leave the intern alone. Favorite character.  
_**  
Chapter 2**_

The clock ticked like a bomb, intense and gratifying, waiting for that one chime to explode into pieces. His dark eyes watched the second hand as it slowly made its way around. 10:43 am. Only a little while left. He was beginning to figure if someone asked last night, he would once again lie. He wasn't sure how many times he hooked up with someone at the bar and lied about it.

How many times it was, he was always lying.

"Sasuke, you look worried." A voice spoke, coming into the room. His long black hair was swaying from side to side as he took a seat around the oval, lacquer built table. His eyes were dark and seamlessly looked towards the younger boy.

"I'm fine." He shook his head, beginning to tap on the table with a pen in his left hand, his other against his cheek.

"You look impatient. As if you want to go home, and do something you shouldn't…"

"He might be horny for his new pet." Another man came into the room. Older than the last, with an odd scar on his face. This man was the main name of the industry. Itachi Uchiha. Twenty-eight and still making his name today as one of the youngest to ever run this industry (the only even close to him had been killed in an alleged "suicide"). He was one of the most powerful icons in the fashion world, and the one man no one could touch without being blackmailed, or harassed–or be put out in a court case and lose to Itachi. That's just how he was.

"Shut up…" Sasuke didn't protest.

"Come on, I saw you two last night. He chuckled, coming home from bar, heading back to your house…just hope the press doesn't find out." He pushed back his chair and sat down "How are you going to let that one slide, Sasuke?"

His eyes adverted to the clock again. 10:45. Time was just too slow today. "He wants to get me a fake girlfriend…I somehow doubt it'll work though. He doesn't seem like the smartest needle in a haystack."

"So you get a fake girlfriend, and what do you do when you're done with her? Drop her off, then go home and fuck your new pet? Interesting, I've never seen this side of you before."

"Itachi…" He growled slightly.

"Did he satisfy your every dream? The ones of, well, bondage…? With him tied up against your wall and you can come in with a latex outfit and whip—"

"Shut up!"

"And every time you hit him, you hope he begs you to stop?"

"Itachi!" A female voice yelled. "Stop messing with your brother, and go help me with the models!"

Sasuke peered over to her. The new intern. One of the only non-Uchiha's who worked in the head department. He remembered her name started with a K…or something and she was pregnant to his knowledge. She was hard on Itachi for his lack of respect for half of the company, and clients we worked for.

"Yeah, yeah…" He sighed, leaning back. "Get Sasuke to do it, I have a meeting in fifteen minutes."

___

The new models lined up across the path across a runway. Different sizes, hair colors, looks. Each were wearing a bathing suit, a yellow bikini because March's color was yellow and white, April was green, May would be pink. June orange, and July red. August would be a mix of orange, red and yellow. September brown, October Black and Orange, November green and brown, December Red and green, January White, February pink, red and white. It was all decided almost three months ago before they even had models or clothes, but now they had a huge swimwear line, and even spring clothes for the cherry blossom festival which was coming along shortly. Sasuke almost could always swear they were going to bloom out of his backyard one day.

She began naming the models, ones who were proud to be there, with their slim bodies that they must have either starved themselves for, or gotten implants. Those were the down sides of modeling.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno…" The women stopped at a young girl, hair as pink as the cherry blossom's, and her name which suited her well.

He looked at her. He wouldn't say she wasn't attractive, but he just didn't think she really fit with the catalog. She was thin and pretty with her eyes that shade of green that reminded him of rain covering a grassy field. She was actually perfect; there was just this one flaw about her that he couldn't name.

"Who authorized her?"

"Uh, one of our photographers…" She was reading down a list of names. "Uzumaki…" She read the last name.

"Get him down here…"

She nodded, leaving to call for him on an overhead speaker. Sasuke must have dismissed six of the fifteen girls that were there while she was gone. Some were just too, he didn't know the word.

"What's your name again?" He questioned a blonde whose hair was forced down because it was unjust in the judging.

"Ino…" She didn't say her last name for no reason at all. She just stood proud and tall, taller than Sakura maybe. He couldn't tell since they were on two different sides of the path.

"You and Sakura over there…" He was beginning to hate saying the others name. "Step down for a second…"

They both stepped down, walking across the path with scowls as if they had been enemies all their lives.

They were nearly the same height, Sasuke couldn't tell who was taller, but in heels he'd figure it'd be Ino. She was lovely though, her hair was that blonde that several of the other models had, and he figured the other would be a different chance, to try something new. She might look well for a punk rock look then the swimwear look. He'd keep her though. Both of them.

"Sasuke!" The intern yelled, so much older than Sasuke. He hated it.

He turned with a dazed look on his face, becoming shocked when he saw that blond following behind her. It was Naruto…

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," She sounded as if she was out of breath. "He's one of our well respected photographers around the department downstairs."

"Alright…"

"Kurenai, here, sit down…" Naruto's voice came, pulling a chair from the back lot of the stage.

"Thank you…"

"How far are you?" He gave a smile.

"Not long at all…I might go back home though, to have the baby there…It depends on what happens with the next two months. I'm not supposed to fly pregnant."

"Naruto…a word…" Sasuke's voice came, annoyed.

He looked up and watched Sasuke come towards him, pulling his hand towards the outer hallway.

Sasuke was having issues figuring out what was going on. Since when did Naruto work for his same department? He'd never seen his name on the list of employees before…was he new? Did he even have experience? Kurenai said he was respected, but was he a good worker? And why the fuck did he look so cute in a suit and glasses?

He couldn't even leave him in the hallway and yell at him, so he pushed him towards a bathroom that locked from the inside. He didn't want any disturbance when he beat the shit out of the blond for working here, and not telling him.

He breathed. "I'll try not to yell at you…" He pushed him into the bathroom, locking the door when he followed. The tiles must have been cold against Naruto's bare feet, but why he didn't have shoes on wasn't the issue. "But what the fuck are you here?!"

He breathed again, sitting on a round couch in the center of the bathroom, followed by stalls and urinals behind it.

"Well, I've been working here for the past three weeks. I was moved when I left Mie. I told the company I was moving, and I came here to Tokyo. They set me up with this company for a job which I have to say, isn't going very well."

"Why did you allow that pink haired girl to be a model? She was no experience."

"I told you I would get you someone to pretend to be your girlfriend. You might get some competition out of it. She wanted to show Ino up. They've been enemies since they were kids."

"When I lived in Mie, I did it because it's where I thought I wanted to be. It was a great opportunity, but my life was horrible. I was there for two years before I felt I even should have moved."

"Was it good?"

"The move?"

"Yes, the move! What do you think I'm talking about, the sex?"

"Kinda."

His eyes lowered.

"Bad?"

"…No…" He sat up, coming towards Naruto which pushed him against one of the sinks. His hands gripped around his neck and his lips moved towards the others. "Good, really good…"

His hands moved down, running down his back and up his front, unbuttoning each clear button, kissing the skin that appeared.

"W-we have work…"

Sasuke looked up, grabbing at Naruto's glasses and pushing them down on the sink counter. "They can wait."

"S-Sasuke…"

"Are you saying you don't won't me?" He chuckled, pulling at Naruto's belt, which brought down his blue, pinstriped pants. The other thing was his boxers which were surprisingly a bright orange, seeming to match his tie.

"I'm saying we have work!" He pouted, his cheeks puffed up which made Sasuke smile and kiss him.

"You're just so cute." He pulled down the boxers, forcing Naruto to move up, and lay his ass on cold marble.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him, he would much rather be on the couch then a marble sink.

"I'd much rather have you moaning my name, Naruto." He chuckled again. "Can you take it dry?" He began unbuttoning his pants, pulling down the black cloth with his boxers.

He nodded, eyes lowering down for a quick second. "But only if you do it qui–"

He was caught off guard with the sudden movements of his legs, and the movement of Sasuke which brought his knees up on the sink, and his member at his entrance.

There was a knock at the door. "Are you guys in there?" It was an unfamiliar voice, but a female nonetheless.

Naruto tried to keep quiet, covering his mouth when Sasuke teasingly pushed into him, earning a small squeal of noise from his throat.

"You should be quiet; you don't want her to hear us." He whispered, pushing in farther, shifting Naruto's legs to do so from the unhealthy position he had been sitting in.

"I know you're in there!" She jingled on the doorknob.

Naruto gave a quiet moan in the position, his back forced against the mirror behind him. It forced Sasuke deeper in, and brought his legs up higher. When he pulled back (Which what space he could) and back in, it forced Naruto to cover his mouth from the scream of pleasure he gave. The push in hit him in just the right spot, it made Sasuke smirk and Naruto blush a deep red.

"S-Sasuke…" He moaned. "…s-stop…" He bit into the other's neck when he pushed in again. Harder at that. The feeling left his legs like water as he was continuously pushed in and out of, balls slapping his ass a few times since his ass had pressed to the end of the hilt.

Naruto let go, arching back when he felt the spot be hit again, then again. Continuously. Never stopping. Sasuke didn't even break a sweat.

___

"So, did you choose the models for this summer?" It was Itachi who had asked him when he made his way into the office.

"Yeah. Two new girls who I thought were pretty interesting enough to be in the magazine this year, and a three or four others."

"Well, we needed eight…I guess they'll do though…we have a few others we could use from last time…" Itachi looked up. "Tomorrow night, you have a dinner with Inuzuka."

His heart almost stopped. "Why?"

"He's a talent agent and movie producer. He needs clothes for his new horror movie coming out, and he needs you to design them, or give him them. But he's hoping you bring a girlfriend with you. SO, I heard about the Sakura girl, and I want you to bring her."

Sasuke scowled. "Who told you?"

"Your new pet. He's rather cute, isn't he?"

Sasuke grabbed his coat and left the room in a rage, making Itachi chuckle as he looked over to the clock. 12:36. Just in time.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I like KibaNaru too…just a heads up there…for the fans.

-giggle-

_**Chapter 3**_

_**-  
**_

"You want me to do what?!" Naruto's voice screamed across the room at the raven haired boy. He felt it bad enough he was stuck in this situation, but now he was further deep. "No!" He crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Oh, come on Naruto!" It was Sakura who had responded to Naruto's frantic voice on the other side of a changing room. "It's all you have to do. Sasuke wants to make sure nothing happens to you."

He eyed Sasuke. "R-really?"

Sasuke gave a small nod. He wasn't much for feelings at the moment, agitated in going to the dinner with of all people, an Inuzuka. Especially in wearing more of a rebellious outfit, showing the man he didn't care. Black jean except for his leather jacket and low-cut shirt. At the same time he looked as if he was trying to pick up a guy in the process.

"Well, I'm not pretending I'm an actor. I don't care how badly you want to hide the face that you're ga-"

He was cut off by Sakura as she came from behind the screen. She was covered promiscuously in a red dress that crossed her back covering a cherry blossom tattoo. It was low cut across her breasts from a diamond shape opening, and low across her legs since it hit half way up her knees.

It was really gorgeous on her, or so Naruto believed. He remembered his old crush on her, that was after the fact he discovered he was gay. Landing head first on one of his friends crotches, in an odd excuse since his friend hit into him first. Maybe that's why things got so awkward, or why seven minutes in heaven, became rough and wild sex.

"Now, what are you going to wear?" Sakura questioned Naruto as she pushed her short hair back into a bun, Chinese sticks for an effect.

"Nothing. I'm not going."

"Yes you are…" Sakura pulled Naruto behind the screen.

---

The restaurant was high class, the hibachi table, the waitresses, the works. It was more of one of those old standard restaurants you would see in old fashion Japanese movies about Geisha's and Demons. It was always the same though, except for how high off the floor they would become, and how they let you watch them do their cooking.

Tonight's specialty happened to be…fish. Popular export. Something that you would get to watch slice and diced in front of you, and then cooked. Salmon, Catfish, Grayling, Koi, Trout, Eel, Smelt, Bass, Ahi, Cod, Flounder, Halibut, Herring…ect., the fish they served never ended. It made Naruto oh so happy though with the different choices and the fact he had gotten ramen with it. It was the only food he would die for.

The inside of the restaurant was nothing like anyone thought it would be, since it was like an aquarium inside. The fish had been all sorts of colors, pacing the tanks in unison with each other. Some costumers were thrilled by the colors, especially the hanging lights that were displayed in different colors and reflected off of the tanks. It was like a rainbow that Naruto was in love with since the colors were all so…he wasn't sure.

"Over here." Sasuke directed the other two, pulling Naruto from his transfixed state. "You have to be on your best behavior, Naruto." Sasuke glared at him, treating him like a child. "He's a director and porno actor."

"P-porno?" Naruto questioned as he saw the man. He looked as if he had just got done having sex, and his almond eyes looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He wasn't much for proper attire either. In pajamas at that. Sakura had dressed up for modeling work she had to go to right after the meeting, and Naruto had seemed lazily in his outfit too. But Kiba looked like…a mess.

"Ah, if it isn't Sasuke. I've been waiting." He gave a sheepish smile, turning into a grin when he saw Naruto. He was a blond beauty to the brunet. And Sasuke didn't like how Kiba was looking at him.

"Look, what did you want?" Sasuke wanted to get down to the chase so he could go home and sleep.

"Stay a while; don't look like you have a stick up your ass." He gave a motion which brought waiters over, laying various foods on the table that Sakura tried best not to be tempted by, and Naruto was tempted by.

"Look Kib-"

"No Sasuke, you look. I've been hearing things. People saying you're the best in the business for models who can act. I figured I needed a nice girl to play apart me in a new movie. Ya know, directors are letting me pick the girl or guy who I get to play on. If you catch my drift." He winked at the end of his sentence, grabbing a drink of his soda. "Now, you can either help me out, or I'll let people know you're gay. I figured you'd envy anyone knowing, and you can't deny it after I heard one of my workers found you in the bathroom of a bar with some wealthy young boy."

"What do you want me to do?" That was something about Sasuke, sometimes he played to win, and if he couldn't win, play along until he could. Black mail maybe, but everyone knew about Kiba's fucking personal life, so it wouldn't be much of a surprise.

"Give me him." Kiba pointed to Naruto who had been shoving ramen into his mouth. "I was going to ask for someone else at first, but I saw him. He's like an angel, an angel who I'd like to fuck."

Sasuke breathed. "No."

"And why not?"

"Because I won't let you have him."

Naruto mumbled with food in his mouth, something about having him where.

"I can pay him you know, with more than just a better dick than yours. You must be fucking him, or he wouldn't be here right now."

"You can't have him, Kiba! You can't always have things your way." And sometimes Sasuke's anger came into the situation.

"Oh, so if I just happen to slip out in an interview that you're, I dunno, gay, and your life will be filed into. Everything that would ruin you and your brothers when they find out it's true?"

"Shouldn't you let him decide?"

Naruto looked up, blue eyes blinking as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Decide what?"

"He wants you in his porno movie." Sasuke shuddered turning to Sakura who had moved away from the table to look at the fish, and then came back.

"…what…?" His face blushed bright red as he heard what the guy wanted. He took another bite of fish on the table.

"He basically wants you because he knows I won't let him have you."

"I'll do it." He swallowed again, throat dry.

"What?!"

"If it'll help you, I'll do it." Naruto's eyes lowered, he wasn't sure with what was wrong with being proud you were gay, but Sasuke had something wrong with him.

"Great." Kiba gave a smile.

---

Sasuke watched the scene that was being recorded, he felt so sick watching this man, fuck someone that was his. Well, Naruto was his, wasn't he?

He watched as Kiba moved, pressing Naruto into the bed, watching as he writhed and moaned beneath him. Sasuke was one for fantasizing for all the dirty ways he could take Naruto, and Kiba and Naruto were fulfilling one.

Naruto was turned over on the bed, handcuffs locking his hands against the headboard. They clanked together when he was put onto all fours, feeling a shudder run through his veins when he felt Kiba's hand drag up the curve of his ass, breathing in as a finger touched the entrance, slipping past the ring of muscle.

Naruto kept his mouth pressed against a pillow, muffling all sounds he would name, knowing Sasuke was so close. He only felt the aura of dominance and the complete control radiating from Kiba in this situation. It made his heart sink.

Kiba gave the finger a few more thrusts before slipping another in beside it, slipping that past the ring of muscle. Without the slickness of lubricant, the passage was tough to break through, even as he crooked his fingers a little; bending them, wanting to find the little nub of nerves that would make Naruto moan, even under the pressure.

The third finger entered and stretched him, slipping in and out of Naruto's body. His eyes watching his finger, transfixed on his task. It wasn't until he found Naruto fully ready, that his pinky tried to breach the entrance as well.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: spring break and I'm already sick. I love the response to this story though. I have been adding some of you guys on messenger. Someone declined my friend request. That wasn't very nice.  
_**Does anyone wanna draw something for me?**_  
:D message me.

**Chapter 4**

_Two weeks later _  
_That Morning_

"And it's The Uchiha's, flaunting off their new fashions and the youngest member, Vice President Sasuke Uchiha, flaunting off not only a new model, but his new girlfriend Sa-"

Sasuke abruptly shut off the television when he came into the room, cigarette in mouth. It had been news from almost a week ago about Sakura and Sasuke; the press didn't have enough of them. The other news had been frequently about Kiba and his new movie. An interview had been coming up in a few weeks about the movie. Naruto had to attend.

"What the hell?" Naruto turned around to the elder, he looked angry, searching through drawers for a lighter.

"I don't need to hear that shit!" He took it out of his mouth when he gave up, using the stove to light it.

"Well you don't need to smoke either, and it's all you do." Naruto crossed his arms, aggravated.

"Well I'm sorry you can't have your dream man. Why don't you just run off back to the famous, and untalented, Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto shook his head, getting up and grabbing his coat.

"Where do you think you're going? It's fucking pouring out there?" He moved over agilely to the blond. "You can't go out in that weather."

"You don't need me here. So I'm going to go." He sounded cold, slipping his shoes on at the door and grabbing his bag.

"No you aren't!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and he struggled for it, almost hitting his head on the door when he got it back, glaring at the elder and leaving.

_**---**_  
_Later_

"You okay?" Kiba called, looking over to the blond. He had been working rather hard lately, doing what he could to make sure Kiba was fully happy with the scenes. He had a kissing scene he had to repeat almost six times, and one was a blowjob which he hated doing. He couldn't get that scene out of his head either. Or what Sasuke said. Was he that jealous?

"Yeah…." Naruto looked up, sitting in the directors chair until the next scene was to be shot. Naruto was just glad he wasn't in it.

This one was a scene between an amateur actress who only was good at murder scenes. It also happened to be Kiba's older sister or so Naruto was told. He had never gotten into a decent conversation with her to learn about her, or more about Kiba.

She wasn't too different from Kiba either, the dark hair was a plus, but she was also taller, looking fiercer. In the movie, she was supposed to be in a car wreck, and sent to a hospital where the next scene took place. A heart-throbbing scene for people who liked action. Her life support line would die, and she would be so close to death.

Naruto didn't get the movie himself. Why it was action, adventure, and sex, and at the same time the plot was a story coming to life like most novels. He remembered a girl once told him a novel was a book based on a movie.

"You okay?" Another person had asked, not an actor but one of the movie workers. Cute too. Red short hair that spiked up, framing his face rather nicely if he had lost some of the dark makeup that covered him. Maybe he was the makeup artist. Naruto hadn't been sure.

"I'm fine." He shivered, covering the towel around him more. He had been naked from one of the scenes in the movie, but wet because he had came inside and Kiba wanted him like that for a scene where he had almost been raped.

"If you aren't in any other scenes you don't have to stay. It's not like you're being forc-"

"It's fine. Really. I don't have anywhere else to go right now."

"Explain. Is this the whole, Sasuke situation that Kiba rants about to me?"

"You know about it?"

"Yes. Kiba can be infuriating sometimes. He likes to think he knows things no one else knows. Every gay man in this town probably knows that man is gay."

"He won't tell the public." He covered himself more with the towel.

"Because he's ashamed of the fact?"

"He won't tell me the real reason. He thinks people won't buy from their company."

"Ludicrous."

"You're telling me."

He turned to Naruto, his eyes a pale green that mixed in with the colors of the dim lights. "Maybe he doesn't want one person to know. If I were him, I wouldn't tell my parents. I'd be too afraid of their reaction."

"He told me they were dead…" Naruto looked down.

"There has to be someone he doesn't want to know. Or, it's because he's stupid and doesn't feel comfortable being gay, being a fashion designer, and having the stereotype follow him. If he won't tell the world, you do it."

_**---**_

The rain-washed over Naruto as he ran his fingers through his wet hair, smoothing it with his fingers. Now, he didn't think going home would make a difference.

His clothes were soaked through, and his shoes were like puddles. Nothing now would keep him warm. And at the moment, he actually examined the idea of freezing to death. Even for spring, it was still in winter temperatures.

This time, he felt that as though he had nothing he could to. No intrusive feeling that would make him go back to Sasuke, even ignore the sounds when he called Naruto earlier that day. He had stopped for dinner, and even though he had, he still felt guilty. He wasn't even sure how the situation worked. The relationship either. He hated himself for being with this boy. It wasn't as if Sasuke loved him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, Naruto hadn't even realized he had been outside of his house.

He turned, head facing downward. He had either been crying or the rain-washed over him well.

"What are you doing…?" He held his umbrella over the blond, pulling the bag of cigarettes into his inside coat pocket. "Come on inside."

He put his hand out and Naruto only looked up at him. Eyes red under the aqua blue.

"Naruto, you're going to get sick…"

"…you don't…" He didn't finish, just tried to wipe his eyes on his wet shirt.

Sasuke dropped the umbrella, stealing Naruto's lips in a firm kiss. It tasted like cigarettes, but Naruto didn't care, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Come on inside."

* * *

a/n: If you can guess what Naruto is gonna do, brownie points.


	5. Chapter 5

_**5  
**_

_He arched his back as he let out an involuntary moan, his nails digging into Sasuke's shoulders. It had been weeks since they last sex, and Sasuke wasn't going to stop no matter how tight Naruto felt. He enjoyed how Naruto mercilessly squeezed on his length. He enjoyed the mewls and little moans he had been getting from the blond. Every time he pulled out, and intruded back in._

_Naruto had been practically shaking from his misfortune with the weather outside. But Sasuke couldn't hold back, he had to keep plunging into the boy. There were grunts and moans with each hard snap of his hips that brought Naruto deeper into the mattress, just like before._

_"S-Sasuke!" _

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice whispered in the morning. Listening to sounds of rain drip off of the roof, sliding off of the window.

"…yeah…?" He cuddled against Sasuke's chest, arms moving around his waist.

"Why did you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Once everyone else found out, they left me. And you were the one who stayed."

"Because I like you…you aren't like the other guys."

"Thank you."  
_  
When he came Sasuke pulled out, tying a small red ribbon around Naruto's member. He lifted up, fingers trailing the pink buds that quickly hardened at the touch. He nipped at one, rubbing the other as his thoughts set back in his head. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him, hold him, and maybe just fuck him in general. Over and over again._

_Sasuke moved, and felt Naruto move forward, his lips pressing against the other. Sasuke was sure he'd never seen Naruto act so sweet, so wanting. Every time before this when he would even try, Naruto would protest. Maybe it was the movie. Maybe Naruto didn't want to be touched after Kiba touched him with his vile hands._

_Yet, he smirked at this idea. Pulling Naruto's legs back up. He just wanted to be inside of him again._

"Put this in your mouth." Sasuke said calmly.

"That's what she said." Naruto responded with a sheepish smile.

"Let me take your temperature. Open up."

"I already told you, that's what she said." His voice rang and he opened up, the clear stick entering his mouth, being removed after a few minutes.

"38.9." He read off the numbers.

"I'll make you some ramen or something. Stay in bed."  
_  
Naruto writhed in pleasure when the tip rubbed against his inside, causing him to call out. He loved that feeling of his prostate being rubbed against, hit into, causing him pleasures beyond euphoria._

_He shuddered, at one point wanting to come, knowing he could not until Sasuke was ready. He couldn't fight back the urge. He clutched against the sheets, his knuckles turning white as Sasuke pushed in deeper, harder, and moving faster. He couldn't contain himself. _

"Tomorrow is the interview, isn't it?" Sasuke came back into the room after Naruto had finished eating, so he could clean up his dishes.

"Yeah…" His blue eyes looked down.

"And are you going to say if they ask you about your relationships?" Sasuke climbed back onto the bed, almost on top of Naruto.

"Talk about how Kiba forced me into the movie, how I'm gay. How I have sex with strangers who come lay with me in bed…" He smirked playfully.

"Oh, are you implying that we're going to have sex?" He climbed over the blond, lifting his chin up with his own smirk.

"Don't Sasuke…" He whined as he was kissed.

"I can't contain myself."

* * *

Will this tie you over until after the 15th? Why then? Cause I'm getting my HSPA scores around then.

I have a love for Gambit. I wrote this shortness in like, 20 minutes. I swear.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I'm a lazy sponge.  
:D

**Chapter 6**

He felt uncomfortable sitting there with a camera in front of his face, and the woman who was about to interview him for the movie. Some brunette who was so hyperactive, and so wild he couldn't feel tired from just one glance in her direction.

She didn't give anyone her name at the moment, but her initials have a T in them, and her hair in two little buns. She was rather adorable in some ways. Naruto couldn't help but smile and her excitement. Maybe she just loved Kiba's movies, or maybe she loved the idea of interviewing new actors.

Naruto wasn't much of an actor though. In less than a month, he met a man, helped him out in more ways than one, starred in a movie with a less than famous actor/director, and had more sex than his body could handle. If Sasuke's love bites were enough, he didn't know what was.

"We are here with one of the movie stars, Naruto Uzumaki, who is relinquishing the role of young Caden, a slave to Inuzuka- who is playing the main character, Kyran. In a set of blackmail, sex and mystery. Who knows what is next for this young boy." She spoke loudly and clearly into the camera with her excitement suddenly gone, only to come back erratic when she turned to Naruto. "So! How is it working with Kiba?"

"Oh…" Naruto shook his head. "It's fine. He's…um…"

"How's the sex?"

He blushed. "Wha-what?"

"Everyone who has ever worked with him always talks about the sex scenes. They're either so lust-filled, or so…" She couldn't contain herself at all. "Oh, you know what I mean."

"Working with him is fine…I guess. He's a good actor and all."

"And how is he in bed?"  
Naruto laughed weakly. "Okay, I guess…" He shook his head again. "Can we stay on topic please?"

"I'm sorry. You're just obvious for Kiba, someone he would surely choose. You're cute, small, perfect to hold onto at night…do you have a boyfriend?" She had been taking some notes as he talked, and as the cameraman shot the interview.

"…yeah…" He blushed.

"Oh, and who is he? Is he an actor? Director? Writer?"

"No…I work at a fashion agency with him. We met before we knew that though."

"And how does he feel about you doing a movie with Kiba? I mean, he's hot, he could take you down with one of his smiles."

"Oh. I know about that. He's terribly annoyed with it. He yelled at me one day for doing it. But, I really didn't have a choice I guess. I didn't have that much money when I moved here from Mie, and I mean, I'm a photographer. How does a photographer go from shooting models, to being shot in a film?" He chuckled hesitantly.

"Well, what models do you do? We don't know much about you for being a novice at acting."

"Catalogs, calendars, stuff like that. I'm the photographer for the Uchiha cooperation."

"Oh. So now, I know the answer. You went from shooting something erotic, to you, being in place of those same models. Your career is changing, Naruto, you need to except that it won't always be you and your boyfriend."

He shook his head. "No. I don't believe that. He wouldn't date me because I was in a movie. We met before then, and that's just how he is. He's famous in his own world, as I will be in mine."

"He's high up in the business world then?"

Naruto's face gave a sudden shocked look, he then began to lie. "Th-that's not what I–"

"Well, you need to get back to work then. A few scenes before the debut in two months. I hope you do your best."

"But that's not what I–"

The camera turned off and the woman had gotten off her chair, leaving to face Kiba to Naruto from not too far away. He was dressed in only a towel around his waist, his body practically dripping wet. It wasn't a scene in the movie from Naruto's knowledge.

"You just fucked up, big time." He gave a grin before walking away.

**_______**

Naruto had never remembered Sasuke's office, no, he wasn't sure he had ever been in it. It was basically a room. Somewhere he might have stayed before that dainty little apartment Naruto was frequently at. He wasn't sure why Sasuke never let him stay here. This was his true place.

The office was bigger than the house you could say, filled with red carpentry, that matched like light color of the wallpaper that had been spread perfectly onto the walls. It was framed with pictures and posters of calendar models, models in general, movie stars; one of Naruto laid near the arched windows behind Sasuke's desk.

He wasn't even here at the moment. Just his office laid into designed interior in oaks and deep burgundy's and red. Naruto sighed willingly as he strolled to the couch that laid in front of a small step (which separated the rug from oak), almost tripping when a sudden sound of thunder frightened him.

He only had one question on his mind though, If Sasuke saw the interview. Well, if he did, it wouldn't be that much of a deal. Naruto didn't do anything bad. The women did. She just insisted Naruto was fucking someone high up the business. Well, she was right.

He gave a small scream as he clenched a pillow and the door to a room opened from far away. He looked up when the lights dimmed.

"What are you doing here…?" The voice belonged to Sasuke, who gave a yawn when he walked across the room, carefully stepping down.

Naruto was quiet as he watched the boy move around the couch, turning his head back when he stepped down.

Sasuke crawled onto the couch, his bear stomach touching the thin, wet fabric of the shirt. He figured it must have been raining earlier.

"Did you see it?" Naruto grabbed at Sasuke's hands when the snaked around his stomach. He hated storms.

"See what?" He nipped at the blond's ear.

Naruto shook his head. "You know what I mean!"

"Then yes, I watched it." His hands trailed down the fabric of the blond's shirt.

"And you have nothing to–"

Naruto was sudden interrupted by the opening and slamming of a large door, causing the lights to flicker uncontrollably for a few seconds, and then turning back on.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke turned with a yawn, then moved his hands to get off the couch.

"Do you have any idea how much press is outside of this building because your friend just fucked up?" It was a man, a voice Naruto remembered, but wasn't sure of. "Or have you forgotten why we kept our lives secret?"


	7. Chapter 7

It's mah birthday…lawl. short ass chapter. sorry. It's almost over too.

7

Naruto sat on the touch as he watched from behind. Itachi had been making an announcement to get the press away from now. It was all Naruto's fault they even came here in the first place, and it didn't seem to bother Sasuke. He acted more drunk then a gay person acted straight. It didn't really take effect until this moment. That he realized that it was true what everyone was saying, and what he believed. There was no reason for Sasuke to be afraid about anything. He was a wealthy man, and quite powerful in his line of business. He would stay that way from a long time to come as well.

When Itachi came back, Sasuke gave a yawn, standing up off of the couch. The sound of the paparazzi went away slowly and Itachi didn't look any happier. He was angry…no, infuriated with Naruto. He wasn't even sure why Sasuke had to let a commoner into his life anyway. There was nothing special about some blond kid from another part of Japan. He wasn't rich, wasn't that good looking. He wasn't important either.

"Maybe it's time we came clean…" Sasuke sighed, moving across the room to the computer. "it's been three years, Itachi." He then shook his head. "Naruto doesn't even know. I mean…"

"No. It's not important. The only reason they came is because basically everyone in the business is dating a woman, and now they think someone is cheating on someone else with a man. That's a scoop. Now, they're going to dig into this business so fucking badly and find out what they don't need to know."

"What isn't important?" Naruto got up, moving over to Sasuke who kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, let's tell him already." He growled slightly at his brother, and hugged his lover tighter. "Look…it was three years ago, when our business started getting a lot of buzz. We had competition of course. Kiba and his fucking whore of a self. He was trying to buy us out, and get rid of us at the same time. Making us look like the fools."

"He didn't let it stop there, Sasuke. He made us regret ever going into this business in the first place. And I'll kill the bastard if I could. What's longer, heat of passion or–"

"Shut up, Itachi. Fuck. Naruto, we just…we dug up stuff about Kiba's business that the public shouldn't have known. Stuff that would jeopardize both of our companies. At the time, we decided to wait. Wait for a time when we knew it was a good thing to do."

"What did Kiba do?" Naruto was pulled down when Sasuke sat down on his chair. Sitting uncomfortably in the mans lap.

"He had sex with this underage girl, that's what he did. And no one could knew. He trusted us to keep it a secret because the girl worked here. If it wasn't for that, it would have been known publicly."

"So, why not do it now? Tell everyone what really happened…?"

"It's not so easy." Sasuke sighed.

Itachi continued. "She killed herself like a year and half ago, in Kiba's company. Everyone knew it was suicide because she had intended on killing herself because of all the stress she went through. She was being blackmailed by Kiba so the police didn't know."

"So, why not tell the police? It doesn't seem like that big of a deal."

"Well, it is…" Sasuke sighed again. "But I think it is time to tell everyone a secret…"


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: lawl, I got bored and rushed through another scene D: Love me? I'll be legal next year :D

_**8**_

Naruto sat quietly in Sasuke's bed, awaiting his return. He had gone off on a rampage, arguing with his older brother. He still can't explain it thoroughly. Why was this girl, and Kiba, apart of the press? That didn't really make any sense unless this company had even more secrets hidden inside. Naruto just wanted to know, he needed to get out what Sasuke had been hiding from him. If not that, he just hoped to get something out of it. He wanted to trust this man and was losing it every second.

He rubbed his eyes, moving to get up. He noticed a small refrigerator on the other side of the room. He had been hungry still, actually missing dinner in all of this commotion. Going over there, he opened it up, staring at all the different delectable things he could take and eat (and make Sasuke pay for). Types of sweets and chocolate, noodles and rice. It was a bit like heaven to him. Since what he grabbed was a drink that he had never seen or heard of. But it smelt like cherries. It was a first to him, but he drank it.

**__**

When coming back to he had been laying on Sasuke's bed again, half naked, wearing one of his shirts and gripping to it effortlessly. He had a headache, and was annoyed. He desperately wanted his lover to come back and be with him. To his good luck, Sasuke came back into the room within a few minutes of Naruto's new complaining.

"Sorry about all this–" He cut himself off when he looked over to Naruto. He was breathing shallowly, his face had become red. "Are you okay?" He chuckled, moving over to the boy. He laid next to him, staring at the boy, and breathed. "Look Naruto…I don't know how I can put this…" He wasn't sure how he could explain what happened at the company, without an outburst. It was just this mishap…and wasn't as important as Naruto was now. He had such a pretty face. Cute. And his expressions when he was nervous, or just thinking. It made the boy so cute. And the way he was breathing. Everything he was doing. It made him move, pressing his lips to those pink ones. The ones that really did make him crazy.

His other thoughts tended to make him crazy. He always tried to resist the urges, the secret desires and dreams he had (and lived through) of Naruto panting, spread out among his dark sheets, covered in sweat and cum. He was always begging for more of his hard cock, ramming into him, over and over again until he was red and sore. Sasuke had always been infatuated with the blond. He had helped him before, long ago. Seen him in his old town.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said quietly, being shushed and pulled back in to be kissed again.

He couldn't seem to help himself anymore. If Naruto would break up with him, he needed at least one night of endless sex to forget about it.

"You smell like cherries, what were you doing?" He licked against the bottom lip, pushing Naruto over so he was against the bed now and not on his side. His hands traveled under the white shirt of his, touching the bare skin that hid from Sasuke. He pulled off the buttons with one hand, and pushed the other down to the hard flesh

Naruto was too out of it to talk, he just watched when Sasuke moved, pulling off his pants and shirts (the attire he had to put on when he talked to the other workers), throwing them off the bed. The only thing he realized was that Sasuke was pulling off his own shirt. Their skin touching against one another. He just loved it.

Sasuke suddenly moved off of the bed, grabbing a bottle and then moving back. "Drink this." He handed Naruto the bottle, it was that scent again. Cherries. Something was enticing him and made him drink it.

"Wh-What happened…here…?" He was becoming sleepy as Sasuke took the bottle and kissed him.

"Oh, it's not important…just a few loose ends we have to tie up."

"It's not like you…you killed anyone…" He gave a moan when he was kissed again, feeling Sasuke's hand drag against his ass. He felt him breathe as he touched the entrance, slipping pass the muscle.

"Do you really want to talk about this, Naruto?"

"Yes! Uh, no…will you just wait?!" Naruto became confused as he answered, not knowing whether to say yes or no. He was beginning to feel faint and the other feeling was the aura of dominance, and complete control radiating from Sasuke. Well, as he slipped in another finger beside it (Without the slickness of lubricant) Thrusting both fingers. He crooked his fingers a little; bending them, wanting to find the nerves to shut the blond up, including when adding the third.

"S-sasuke, stop that!" He had now been referring to the hand that had gripped against his member. "Just…enter…" He blushed, shaking his head at his thoughts that made Sasuke chuckle, as he moved his body, sitting up and pulling Naruto onto his cock.

____  
(don't you just hate me :p)

When Naruto had awoken he was laying under a mountain of covers, twisted and turned within the sheets, locked in a battlefield that he fought his way out of. He had a migraine, and when meeting the floor, he was now left in Sasuke's shirt. He didn't really even remember what happened, but whatever it was made him feel gross and want to take a shower. First, he wanted to find Sasuke who hadn't been in his room or his office. He didn't want to walk around in this attire and this look to find him. It was bad enough he had ruined any chance of people not finding out about what happened. Naruto was still fuzzy about what had happened.

What he remembered from last night was riding out orgasm after orgasm (or so Sasuke would tell him) it only made him blush and hate the man in a, boyfriend kinda way. Where you don't hate them, but it's more of teasing them. So Sasuke wasn't going to get any for a month. What was even in that drink Naruto had?

Shaking his head he moved to find his clothes. Decent clothes he could wear and look…well decent. It just looked like he fell asleep in them. If anyone asked.

Walking out of the room and office, he had seen reporters pass him. The entire building seemed empty, so Naruto already knew where Sasuke was. Heading through to the conference room, he heard people talking. It sounded like his brother…arguing with…Kiba actually.

"Look, you started this and I want these reporters gone."

"My oh my, Itachi, that's a problem. Because I have reporters fucking all over my building too. I called the cops six times and they're still there. We locked up everything possible and it's your brother's fault."

"No. I won't be blamed again. You took Naruto onto your film, and got just as fucked over as I did. It's not my fault; my brother goes for cute men, now is it? No. So you just take all the reporters, and get out of my building."

Kiba chuckled. "You aren't going to give me a tour? Where are you hiding it anyway?"

"Look, I don't want my brother getting into it. He wasn't part of our company when it happened."

"Oh, so hiding a dead body won't get all of you arrested."

"He doesn't even know. And doesn't need to. This discussion is over."


End file.
